


I'll Forgive You

by dragonsHourglass



Series: I'll Fall Into Despair For You [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/F, Other, Self-Harm, basically nothing but a huge headcanon, will warn for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Tsumiki Mikan and how she fell into Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Forgive You

Throughout her entire life, Tsumiki had felt worthless. 

She was clumsy, disorganized, and she apologized much too often. 

Her family had begun to hurt her when she was just a small child, leaving her to fend for herself and care for her own wounds. She started to feel sensitive about injuries, rushing over to any child who had fallen over on the playground and offering to help them. However, Tsumiki was disliked by everyone her age, too, and they would refuse her help. Her shaggy, overgrown hair and tendency to fall over or knock into things and her low self-confidence turned everyone away from her. 

She hated being hated. 

It was about halfway through elementary school when she started to embarrass herself for others’ amusement. 

Despite the horrible things she was allowing others to make her do or doing to her, she was happy. She was happy that they were laughing at her. Laughing meant that someone was enjoying themselves, and if she was the one who had caused it, then that was good, right?

She was still bandaging herself every night.

Even when her parents had lost interest in physically beating her, she was bandaging her left arm, particularly. 

A distant relative had gotten her medical supplies for her birthday, once, recognizing her talent in the medical field. 

The syringe had caught her eye from the moment she saw it. She didn’t know why. Perhaps because she knew what she could do with it.

She had heard of people hurting themselves to feel better, but when she started, she did it because it felt wrong to not hurt. 

And thus, the story of the bandage on her arm.

She never told anyone.

When she received the invitation letter from Hope’s Peak Academy, she was ecstatic. 

She worried and worried about what it would be like, and whether or not she was truly “Super High School Level” anything. 

She spent hours staring at herself in the mirror, studying herself to see if she would be the least bit attractive. She deduced that her hair was too long and overgrown-looking, and so, found a pair of scissors and went to work. 

The end result was a shoddily-layered, uneven mess. She hated it, but couldn’t bring herself to attempt to fix it. 

She arrived at Hope’s Peak in her best blouse, her nicest skirt, and her favorite apron. Her left arm was bandaged to hide her scars, and her right leg was also bandaged, to conceal a large, ugly scar from a particularly bad encounter with an angry father.

The bullying wasn’t any better at Hope’s Peak than it had been at her old school. Tsumiki was so glad when she was being made fun of and a reserve student happened to walk by. It seemed they were the only ones lower than her. 

She met three other girls in her class that seemed to latch onto her and keep her around, despite her fearful protesting. 

The first was an overly-friendly girl with oddly dyed hair that she styled up into what looked like horns. Her name was Mioda Ibuki.

The second was a kind, but firm and opinionated, girl with short red hair and freckles. She was Koizumi Mahiru.

The third only stuck around Tsumiki because Koizumi was her best friend. The short girl with pigtails would relentlessly attack Tsumiki with insults and cruel jokes. She was Saionji Hiyoko.

Tsumiki had been delighted to have friends, once they convinced her that they were actually her friends and not using her for anything. 

But everything started to go wrong slowly, but surely.

There were rumours being spread among the students.

There was a boy in Tsumiki’s class. He was generally feared, as he was the heir of the infamous Kuzuryuu family. His name was Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.

There was a girl in the class below Tsumiki. She was the Kuzuryuu family’s daughter. Her name was Kuzuryuu Ryuuko. 

There was a girl in Tsumiki's class. She was a close friend of Koizumi's. Her name was Satou Sachiko.

Satou, like Tsumiki, was a victim of bullying.

Satou, unlike Tsumiki, was the target of just one bully.

Satou, very much unlike Tsumiki, had the courage and recklessness to fight back.

Kuzuryuu Ryuuko's body was found in an empty music room.

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko was furious.

Koizumi helped cover the murder.

Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko's loyal hitman and bodyguard, struck back.

Satou's body was found next to a bloody baseball bat.

The students were growing restless.  
Riots among them started to break out.

Tsumiki was nervous.

A mass suicide of the reserve students occurred. All but one died.

One day Tsumiki was bullied particularly badly.

She was approached afterwards.

 _"Tsumiki Mikan, right?"_ The girl in the pigtails and short skirt asked. _"I'm Enoshima Junko."_

Tsumiki didn't know what to make of Enoshima at first.

_"Nobody loves you, do they, Tsumiki?_

_Everyone hurts you._

_Everyone hates you._

_You feel helpless, don't you? You feel like you can't do anything._

_You've always felt like this._

_Doesn't it bring you despair?_

_I'll tell you a little secret, Tsumiki. It's okay to feel despair. I've been in despair my entire life. But you know what the best part of it is? Inflicting it on others._

_We have so much in common, Tsumiki. We should be lovers. I'll forgive anything you do."_

Tsumiki threw herself at Enoshima. She completely devoted herself to her. She loved her with every fiber of her being. She never saw Enoshima's true intentions.

And she took back her pain and her despair.

The first people Tsumiki slaughtered were her own family. 

She stood over their corpses with an odd emotion.

She found that she enjoyed seeing despair flashing through their eyes as their own daughter, niece, granddaughter, cousin slowly killed them all. All on her own, one by one.

It was revenge, but it was also kindness.

Spread the wonderful feeling of despair, leave no room for there to ever be hope that the world would survive.

That's what Enoshima had said. That's what Tsumiki intended to do.

Tsumiki's friends were there, too.

Mioda and Koizumi and Saionji.

Though the bond between the four of them wasn't as strong when they were in despair.

Enoshima kissed Tsumiki goodbye and promised she'd return when she left to execute her plan to help spread despair and cure her increasing boredom.

Super High School Level Despair watched the High School Life of Mutual Killing with great interest.

The motives Enoshima crafted were clever, and the deaths that resulted were fascinating.

While Tsumiki loved it, she also wished for a trial to go wrong so she could see Enoshima in person again.

The only trial that went awry was the one that caused Enoshima to kill herself with no warning.

She didn't even acknowledge her lover before her death.

Tsumiki was devastated.

She clung to that despair for dear life.

It was the brilliant idea of Komaeda Nagito, a curious boy with multiple illnesses of both mental and physical nature to salvage parts of Enoshima’s body for themselves.

Tsumiki's desperate pleas for first choice went unheard, and she got Enoshima's amputated foot.

She performed the surgery herself.

Makeovers complete, Super High School Level Despair continued their world-ending, despair-spreading, horribly murderous quest.

They were found by the survivors of the High School Life of Mutual Killing, or, as they were now known, members of a horrible, opposing organization called the Future Foundation.

They captured the remaining members of Super High School Level Despair.

The next thing Tsumiki knew, she was greeted with the smell of the sea and the feeling of sand beneath her feet. She had absolutely no recollection of the blood permanently stained into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but ryuuko is actually a really dumb name for kuzuryuu's sister because then her name means "nine dragon dragon child" but i like it anyway  
> and for satous name i literally just used the name of my japanese teacher ha
> 
> also i might do something like this for a few of my other favorite characters let me know if you wanna see more i guess


End file.
